The purpose of the proposed research is to develop methods for monitoring rare health events, such as adverse perinatal outcomes. The two methods proposed are spatial stochastic process methods coupled with computerized mapping technology and industrial quality assurance methods. Data for developing the methodology will come from the 1990 census of Baltimore City and simulations the methodologies will be compared with respect to data requirements, computer resource requirements, ease of use, and monitoring effectiveness. Additionally, modeling, using spatial stochastic methods, will be conducted. It is expected that the results will be applicable to areas in addition to perinatal research.